Pyjama-Girl
Origin Story Born in Dundershire, Anna Smith always loved superheroes and wanted to be one when she grew up. Influenced by real life superheroes in her world, Anna decided to become a hero after witnessing a Grace Wilson (a mean popular girl) bullying other girls in Anna's school. When Anna gets home she starts drawing and reading comic books as inspiration. She then remembers getting several onesie's year after year by different relatives. Armed with a light pinky-purple onesie, a mask and a bag she is ready to save the world as Pyjama-Girl! Anna attends school the next day and she hangs out with her friends, she then see's Grace Wilson and Lori Lavender picking on other kids and laughing at them. Anna has had enough and sneaks out the back whilst no one is looking, she then changes into her costume. Pyjama-Girl jumps back and confronts Grace and Lori, she was greeted to both of them laughing with some others snickering at her. The other students surround them whilst some shout out for them to fight! However, Pyjama-Girl talks to Grace and Lori calmly and softly. Sooner or later they are on a nearby bench with them laughing and Lori having tears in her eyes. She had won, they became nice people. Pyjama-Girl declares her name to the crowd, Kate looks where Anna was originally sitting and smirks, Alice McBride takes her picture for her popular blog and Pyjama-Girl sweeps into the back to change into Anna once more. Personality Anna and Pyjama-Girl are the same person but they act differently, to Anna once she puts on the mask she changes personality like she is playing a role. Pyjama-Girl acts flamboyant, confident but kind and caring. "Powers" and Secret Identity In terms of powers, Anna doesn't have particular super-human powers but she does have quirks (as she puts it). Her maid quirk is kindess and talking, she's able to talk to the villain in order for them to stop. This doesn't always work so she does resort to fighting (but this is a last attempt if all else fails). For her secret identity, Anna has told several of her double life and has been unmasked before too. Pyjama-Girl has unmasked herself and shared her identity willingly with: * Samantha Ikari * Julie Dunn * Bethany Evans * Judy Trent * Sprocket The people who have discovered her identity by themselves are: * Kate Bishop * Tegan Smith * Elsa Fern * Ashley Super (Rainbow-Woman) Different Costumes In Pyjama-Girls career she dons various costumes, all having a different look and making her unique to other heroes in her world. "The Test Suit" This suit was Pyjama-Girl's very first suit, it was very basic in design and with some aspects not fitting well. Still, it laid out the basic blueprints for her more well known suits. This suit consists of: * A light lavender onesie * Crimson underwear * Pink flip-flops * A pink mask "The Pink Wonder MK 1" This is Pyjama-Girl's most recognisable and famous costume, when people think "Pyjama-Girl" they usually think this. Her costume consists of: * A bright, skin-tight, magenta onesie. * Light-violet, high waist underwear. * Knee-high violet socks. * A turquoise, soft blanket for a cape. * Two turquoise sphere earrings * A turquoise mask * Light-violet scrunchy The ''"Pink Wonder MK1" ''costume offers comfort and warmness, this is perfect for the Autumn/ Winter season. However, in the summer she becomes to warm in this suit so she changes into ''"The Beach Suit". '' Anna doesn't care about what people think about this costume, she wears it proudly and confidently and isn't afraid to strut and dance in it too.